


[Cover] A Moment of Clarity

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Series: Logan Lives [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Logan Lives, Season 4 fixes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: "You had a moment of clarity, Veronica? Well, so did I." Cover art for "A Moment of Clarity" by CubbieGirl1723
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Logan Lives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Cover] A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment of Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708193) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



> I had a great time participating in "[The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116870)" collection, where I have a few small fics, and I beta-read for [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/) who expanded her short-fic into a full-blown lengthy one-shot that has so much emotion and growth and LoVe, that I was inspired to make this cover for her! So do give [A Moment of Clarity]() a read, and also check out the main collection! I've included details below:
> 
>  **[The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116870)** : Eight authors. Thirty-six fanfics. One fic posted every day, starting in November, all with the same mission: save Logan Echolls.
> 
> For credits on the elements in this pic: The LoVe shot is from Season 4 (I haven't seen the season, so I can't tell you what episode). The background photo is by BarbaraALane and can be found on [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/illustrations/ray-light-bokeh-texture-background-1529417/).


End file.
